


Frightened

by MissKaedex



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Duel Monsters, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Not really though, duel kingdom, slight puzzleshipping if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKaedex/pseuds/MissKaedex
Summary: Yami contemplates his actions on Pegasus' tower and how these have not only affected himself, but Yugi also.---A/N: I found it odd how those two (Yami and Yugi) didn't communicate at all in the Anime.





	Frightened

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to the Yugioh! Fandom, so please excuse any inaccuracy. I just found it odd how Yami and Yugi did not talk to each other after what had happened. Unless it happens in the Manga, I have not read that yet.

"Use your cards to slit my throat, Yugi!" Kaiba roared across the field from behind his decaying Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He was standing on the edge of Pegasus' tower, one harsh gust of wind would certainly push the tall male over the edge.

Yami's other self was screaming at him. Telling him to stop this. But he couldn't - no - he wouldn't lose. Never.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Anzu take a sprint towards him, a loud shout coming from her throat. He looked away from her and commanded the final attack, ignoring hers and Yugi's pleas. Disregarding and even blocking out the tugging feeling in his chest as his other me tried to take control, tried to stop him.

Suddenly he wasn't standing behind his cards on the other side of the tower anymore. No, instead Yami found himself standing right in front of Seto Kaiba. Yami looked over his shoulder, to the spot where he stood before, he found his other me crumbled to the floor, crying into Anzu's arms. The cards were carelessly flung to the ground, the holograms had disappeared.

Yami frowned and turned his head back, eyes gazing up at the tall man who was still standing before him. The brunet said nothing as he stared down at the other. Yami raised his arms and placed his hands firmly on the man's chest, feeling his racing heartbeat. The wind rushed past them, urging him on.

There was a heavy silence surrounding them as Kaiba uttered the words, " _Do it._ "

And that's when Yami pushed him over the edge.

 

He awoke with a start looking around frantically. Sitting on the floor, cold and dark walls surrounding him, engraving him. He was in his soul room, his tomb.

He let out a long breath. The fear of sadness and fear lingered in his chest, tugging at his heart. The feelings seemed almost passive, light enough to brush off, but too harsh to ignore. This weren't his though, Yami had discovered, they didn't belong to him, they belonged to his other self, to Yugi.

"I'm scared!" The boy had cried, "I'm scared of this game and of the other me!"

Yugi's voice echoed through Yami's head. He had frightened his other self, with his selfish and rash actions. Not only did he scare Yugi but he almost killed Seto Kaiba too.

Yami stood up, not knowing what to do, or how to react. He brushed a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. How could this have happened? How could he even let it come this far? Was he so scared of losing the duel against Kaiba that he would go as far as to throw his opponent off the tower? Would he rather murder him than scar his pride? No, he couldn't have, could he? He wanted to help Yugi save his Grandpa. But regardless of motive, it didn't change the fact that he had almost killed someone - _again_ \- using Yugi's body.

Yami cursed himself, his other self's emotions still bubbling in his chest.

He had to talk to him. He had to settle this. Yami's head turned and he looked towards the door to his soul room. He couldn't bear the thought of his other self being frightened by him. The one who had solved his puzzle and let him out in the first place. He hadn't meant it. He hadn't meant to go that far again. To be that tragic, but he wasn't a Time Magican, he couldn't undo his actions, and like all actions these had consequences.

He moved towards the entrance of his room and opened the door. Stepping out into the dark hallway, which was oddly enough still brighter than his tomb.

The door fell shut behind him with a low click and just like in his dream a heavy silence was weighing down onto his shoulders. Only this time there was no gust of wind that was urging him on, pushing him forwards, only he himself stood in the hallway, staring at the soul room door of his other me.

He knew that Yugi was in there, he felt his emotions radiating from the room, seemingly threatening to push Yami away, to drown him with darkness. The man reached towards the door handle, hand trembling. His fingers closing around the cold metal, ready to push it down, to open it, to face his other self, but he halted. His racing heart beat was the only thing that he could hear.

Why did he hesitate? Why was he scared now? Wasn't Yugi the one who was frightened by him? So why did the Pharaoh not go any further? Yami had asked himself this question over and over again, but he never came up with an answer. Instead he stood there in silence, in this long, dark and seemingly endless hallway. His fingers tightened painfully around the handle, but he still couldn't push it down, neither could he bring himself to let go.

Yami's jaw tightened in frustration, lips drawn into a thin line, unable to move. Why was this happening? - Was he dammed? Dammed to spend an eternity in this hallway, contemplating his actions? Alone in this darkness, like for the past 3000 years? He didn't want that to happen, but how could he prevent that if he was struggling to preform such a simple action like pressing down on the handle of a door. This hurdle to Yami was like a continuous trap card, unable to be disposed of, unless he draws that one card from his deck, but now the only thing was, he didn't have a deck to believe in. Nothing to rely on.

No Yugi, no heart of the cards, no nothing. Just he himself, alone in the dark.

His thoughts started racing again. Voices filling his head unable to be blocked out, as the shadows of the darkness seemed to dance around him, threaten to consume him.

_"I'm scared!"_

_"Other me, stop it, please!"_

_"Yugi, stop it, don't!"_

_"Use your cards to slit my throat...!"_

_"I'm scared of my other me! I'm scared!"_

_"Do it!"_

_"Stop! Kill me! Stop I'm scared! Slit my throat, do it!"_

_"I'M SCARED!"_

_"DO IT!"_

The voices kept growing louder and louder in Yami's ears, so loud they even blocked out the thrumming of blood pulsing through his veins.

_**"Kill ME!"** _

Suddenly like a fire pain erupted from his chest, threatening to burn him alive. The pain, the sadness, the guilt, the anger, all these feelings seemed to be growing larger and larger.

Why was Yugi suddenly feeling these emotions so strongly? His left hand shot up to his chest, clutching it tightly. He had trouble breathing, his lungs feeling painfully tight, his throat restricted, an invisible force covering his mouth and nose as the darkness moved in.

What is this? He had asked himself as his eyes started darting from left to right, frantically searching for answers. Why did he feel like this? So alone? So isolated? So guilty?

And then with a start he realized it. This weren't Yugi's feelings, this were his own.

_"IM SCARED OF MY OTHER ME PLEASE STOP IT!"_

He gasped for air, fingernails digging into his own chest. The pain that was blooming from inside him, was almost unbearable. His knees bucked underneath his weight as he fell to them, but even with all of his body crumbling to floor, he still couldn't manage to pull down the handle and open that damn door.

_"PUSH ME! DO IT! KILL ME!"_

The shadows, that seemingly danced in the darkness danced closer and closer to Yami's vision. He tightly closed his eyes, trying to block them out, block out the voices, block out everything. He felt something reach for the back of his neck, warm and soothing, but cold and empty at the same time. Something was reaching for him, trying to pull him closer to the darkness, murmuring false promises into his ear. Yami couldn't help but to lean into it, it was so soothing. So welcoming. So numb.

_"I'M SO SCARED OF YOU!"_

Suddenly the door handle snapped downwards and the door crashed open. Gasping Yami just barely managed to let go, in order to not get completely thrown to the floor. He opened his eyes and looked upwards, eyes squinting slightly as the bright light out of Yugi's room was blinding him. Yami used his right hand to shield his eyes letting them adjust. A shadow moved in front of him and he felt a warm hand grasp his wrist, pulling his arm slowly away from his face, it was different than the one on the back of his neck.

When Yugi stepped into the cold hallway, he felt the presence behind him flinching away, as if the boy's aura had burned them. The darkness started to retreat hastily, taking the false sense of safety with it. Yugi sank on his knees in front of him, both on equal eye level now. There were tears cladding the boy's face, he had cried, but he still smiled ever so kindly.

Yami's fingers tightened on his chest. Still panting, he opened his mouth to say something, but he somehow seemed to have forgotten how to. His brows furrowed in question towards Yugi, the anger and pain in his chest growing again. Not understanding what was going on.

Yugi moved forwards slowly, reaching his arms around the other male and hugging him softly. Yami tensed, as he didn't know how to react. His thoughts started racing again as the man struggled to analyse the current situation. He couldn't find a logical reasoning to why the boy was behaving so kindly towards him. Neither could he come up with a strategy to overcome this situation. This wasn't a card game after all.

Yugi's soft voice reached Yami's ears with a jolt. "Other me, I forgive you."

Yami's breath got caught in his throat. He wanted to say something, anything, but yet again he couldn't. He couldn't even bring himself to detach the hand that was still on his chest and hug Yugi back, no, he just sat there, staring past the boys head and into his soul room. It was brightly lit, toys littered the floor, cards, dice, toy soldiers, racing cars and many more of items Yami didn't recognize. It was the room of a child. His other me was still a child! One who's hands he had almost used to commit murder. A child he had frightened of himself, for Yami was a part of him.

"I am sorry, other me." Yami had finally uttered, voice seemingly too loud to his own ears. "I was just so scared of... of losing that I had almost killed the opponent."

Yugi pulled back, tears dried by now and the smile still big on his face. "I know you did it to try to save Jii-Chan." His hand firm on Yami's shoulders. "I know that."

"But I shouldn't have gone that far!" He snapped at the boy, who didn't even flinch. "If you- if you or Anzu wouldn't have stopped me, I would have-." He cut himself off, locking his teeth in place. Yami had killed people before sure, but he had never scared Yugi or let him even notice what he was doing. "I frightened you, other me." He finally set on. "No matter the reasoning I should not have done it."

The boy nodded, tears threatening to fall again. "You did indeed scare me, other me. I was so scared of you, I didn't know what to do at first. I was scared of you and this game. I even thought about locking the Millenium Puzzle away for good."

"Then why didn't you? I almost killed Kaiba, I almost-"

Yugi didn't let Yami finish as he interrupted. "But you didn't!"

Yami snapped. "Because you stopped me!"

Yugi tightened is grasp on the other male's shoulders. "Because you let me stop you!" He said, voice firm. "You could have stopped me from regaining control but you did not."  
"I-"

"I feel your pain, other me." Yugi cut in and raised his hand to his own chest. Yami's eyes widened slightly. "I can feel how you feel, other me and I know that you are truly sorry, so stop torturing yourself. I forgive you!"

"Other me, I..." The man began, struggling to form words. "How can you forgive so easily?"

"Because you are my other self." Yugi smiled and then used both of his hands to grasp Yami's left hand pulling it away from his chest. "And we are in this together. Together we will defeat Pegasus and save Jii-Chan."

Yami didn't even hesitate to return the smile. "Of course."

Yugi stood up, stepping backwards and tugging at Yami's arm, signalling the taller one to follow him.

"Come with me other me, there's something I want to show you, you might like it." He announced cheerily.

Yami stood tall, gazing over his shoulder at his own soul room, then back to Yugi's bright smile. He considered for a few moments, thinking about returning to his own room, his save haven. The boy tugged at his arm again and with a smile, Yami let himself get pulled into the warm and brightly lit room, out of the dark and cold hallway.

"I think you will like this, it's a pretty fun game!"

"Ah.." With one last gaze over his shoulder towards his tomb he had spent almost all of his life in, he let the door close behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Like I said, might be inaccurate.


End file.
